


Elf-Friend with Benefits

by raniel_dadcliffe



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Elf!Zayn, Fluff, Hobbit!Niall, Human!Harry, Human!Liam, Larry Stylinson freeform, Lord Of The Rings AU, M/M, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Smut, elf!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raniel_dadcliffe/pseuds/raniel_dadcliffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an elf from Rivendell, and Harry is a human from Rohan. Will the world accept their love? (Niall is a hobbit, Liam is a human, and Zayn is an elf)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, first time caller, long time listener to the fandom! Hope you enjoy!

The late afternoon sun was sparkling on the waterfalls of Rivendell when Louis awoke in his canopy bed. He stared up at the gilded ceiling in contentment as the remnants of his dream flickered across his half-lidded eyes: a mysterious boy with dark curls was leading him through the mist to a clearing where--wait, the afternoon sun...Oh no. Niall was going to kill him. Good thing he couldn’t reach farther than Louis’s shoulder--and that was when he was jumping.

Louis sighed. His first year on the Elven Council and he had already missed three meetings. He knew Niall would make a valiant effort to cover for him, but the hobbit could never hold out long against Elrond’s permanent scowl. Louis didn’t think he could take another session of Niall moaning about how he wasn’t cut out for this life while he cried into his oversized mug of ale.

He got out of bed reluctantly, and threw on his blue silk dressing gown. It settled gracefully on his shoulders, and he was reminded of the fading memory of a warm embrace that must have been part of his dream. He sighed again. His dream world was looking more and more attractive as the prospect of a disappointed Council loomed nearer. He wondered rather optimistically whether Niall might spare him the grim details and bring him some quail eggs for breakfast.

As if on queue, Niall burst through the door and threw himself face down on Louis’s bed. His big feet dangled off the edge, the thick blonde hair curled on the tops glinting red in the sunlight.

“Any chance you brought me some breakfast?” Louis asked, jokingly.

Niall’s muffled voice came crossly from somewhere in the duvet, “I’m not talking to you. You left me in the lurch. You’re a lurch-leaver, that’s what you are. Also, it’s well past lunchtime.” Niall’s eyes appeared accusingly from underneath his arm.

“Oh, you know you love me.” Louis winked, and the gesture was almost lost as Niall looked up at the ceiling in mock exasperation.

“Yeah, yeah,” he huffed, but he bounced up rather jovially all the same, a wide grin stealing over his face.

“What are you so happy about? Was there gossip? Did I miss the gossip? Did Maewnes sit in Lantneth’s chair again?” Louis pouted. “I always sleep through the gossip.”  
Niall bounced up and down on the edge of the bed. “There are humans coming to Rivendell! From Rohan! They’re leaving Edoras in the morning.”

“Oh,” Louis sighed, inspecting his fingernails. He didn’t care for humans all that much. They were so...loud. And sweaty. He shuddered.

Niall kept bouncing, his wide eyes shiny with excitement. “We haven’t had humans in ages! Think of the stories! The dancing! The drinking.” He fell back on the bed in a state of pure euphoria.

Louis supposed he could give men a chance just this once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious man (who looks an awful lot like the handsome dude from Louis's dream) arrives in Rivendell...

The men from Rohan arrived in two days time. The Elven Council had prepared an extravagant feast to welcome them, and Louis was on door duty--Elrond’s idea of punishment for his “incessant tardiness and all-around disinterest in matters of state,” whatever that meant. The men were jostling each other loudly as they entered the room, and Louis rolled his eyes with disdain. 

With some relief, he recognized a friendly face in the crowd--Éomer, King of Rohan. He had proven to be an interesting conversationalist in the past, and had treated the younger elf as an equal. As soon as he was done welcoming everyone at the door, Louis made his way over to Éomer and his men.  
“Mae govannen, Louis!” the King said when he saw him approaching.

“I see you picked up some Elvish from your last visit,” Louis said, winking. Éomer clapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

“It’s been too long. I have missed the beauty of Rivendell,” Éomer sighed as he took in the feast laid out in the golden room, “I only wish I could stay longer before heading out for Fangorn with Elladan and Elrohir.”

“Ed’ i’ear ar’ elenea! Matters of Middle-earth wait for no man, Éomer.” Louis winked again. He did not envy them the long trek to the ancient forest.

“You are right about that, Louis, although I think you mean Gandalf waits for no man.” Éomer continued, “In any case, I won’t be leaving you without some new company. My page is remaining behind during our journey to look after our spare horses. Harry, have you met Louis?”

A young man stepped out from where he had been standing behind Éomer. Louis’s heart stuttered as he took in a sharp breath. It was the boy from his dream. His dark curls were glinting in the candlelight, and his green eyes stared solemnly into Louis’s.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure,” Harry said, a slow smile slinking across his face, “I’m Harry.” He held out his hand. Louis took it, and the feel of the man’s skin sent a warm jolt down his spine.

Louis thought humans might not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Cinco de Coco to my favorite human in all of Middle-earth! I love you! Love, Little Ghost (with help from her buddy Marmalade Ghost) <3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
